It is known in the art to provide solder wire attached to a base metal. For example, solder preforms have been made by attaching pieces of solder to parts in preparation for soldering the parts to something else. Also, electrical fuses have been made by melting and recasting solder on a base metal electrical conductor; in use heat from excessive current through the base metal causes the solder to melt and break a circuit.